Vader’s Personal Fulfillment of ‘Balance'
by dlsky
Summary: Short, Vader’s version of bringing balance to the force ‘its my destiny’


Disclaimer: I don't claim to own or take credit for anything in the Star Wars thread or universe.

Author's Note: This was just something I freehand wrote when I was trying to come up with an idea and overcome writers block. Shows how angry and upset I was at the time so don't expect a happy ending.

Star Wars Story Title: Personal Point of View

Vader's Personal Fulfillment of 'Balance to the Force'

The battle was intense, his heart was pumping fast, adrenaline flowing and yet laughter issued forth unrestrained from deep inside him. There, standing foot paused over deaths threshold, he'd never felt more alive then just then.

Her knuckles had turned white long ago; now they were beginning to turn a sickly yellow, pain leading them on to the dark bruising of black, her mind was numbing to the fact she was bruising muscles and small bones. Only her body was beginning to remind her that something was horribly wrong, not her mind that iron grip, her hand still curled around the edge of the table…..clutched they prided her hand off breaking her fingers in the process and all she continued to do was just scream and want for quick death.

-But it didn't matter-

He had a purpose for them both, had a part in his plans.

Neither the pain, nor the jubilation in the traumatic realization that this was it, would satisfy him….it was all over when he said it was done and over with…..

-he realized that he had failed, that he had failed in his duties,

-she had failed in hers to protect them….to tell Han that she did love him, to tell Luke that she was sorry.

Both had failed and Vader had lied to them both, lied to that of his Master too.

-Bring them before me and together we shall rise up the next generation of Sith.-

Falling into Darkness was not so bad thought Luke….yet the Dark Lord wasn't ever satisfied with his service and still he received treatment same as his sister. Only hers never found reprieve.

-Death wasn't something she feared anymore, it was waking up and finding that pain could not be expelled, that the road where no path ever extended was not an option she might choose anymore, for Darth Vader seemed only content when he was torturing her or having her tortured, and where was Luke…where was death? Why couldn't it her, why hadn't it claimed her yet?

"Where is my new generation of Sith Lord Vader?"

"Master, I regret to inform you that neither survived the treatment, instead each chose death above being brought before you."

Palpantines eyes were harsh; scrutinizing his black angel of death, and seeking to confirm for himself the treachery his agent had brought to his attention, finding none yet the proof was in the bodies of Vader's own two children.

"What a pity Lord Vader, for I was so looking forward to teaching your son and daughter that single vital lesson which you seem to have forgotten yourself."

Vader cringed but with strength to his shields, purpose to his vision, and cracks already in his mind; which remained blank he replied "and what lesson might that be my Master."

"One which you should know; that lying to me only brings nothing but pain" Palpantine attacked.

Lighting arced, Vader's quick action deflected the false attack but his aim and distraction was not directed in attacking at Vader, but at the two broken and barely alive bodies which his stormtroopers were dragged into the thrown room behind where Lord Vader had stood.

Leia screamed, Luke stared blinked; his faced already a mask of pain, his eyes a glaze of blank stare; choosing instead only to crawl deeper within his own minds safe passageways, Leia tried blocking the pain out and failing miserably as both her and her twins bodies collapsed down next to that of each other. Two tied, linked together, it was as if a single cry was issued together, and Vader did nothing to defend them. What he did do was to turn and charge his master as the twins were his perfect distraction.

Sidius believed Vader had chosen to lie as means of wishing to save his two children, but if he had really wished that then he would not have tortured or broken them down to such wastes of miserable flesh as to keep them just bearly alive, alive for this single moment.

No it was not his victory in using them to lure his Master into their capture; or his desire to enslave them, but it was in using them to distraction; to capture Palpantine's attention with them. Letting the ancient Sith Lord believe that his servant wanted to take on two new apprentices's of his very own…because Vader already had his single servant who would stand by him and serve him long enough.

Mara Jade stood to the right with her Master, eyes observant, mind clear; right when Vader attacked, the Emperor turned and expected she would help defend him, Palpantine never expected she would pull out her saber and assist Vader in running him through.

'Death to the Slaver of souls'

Flesh release of Dark Side Energy; which dispelled upon Sidius's death knocked Mara Jade to the floor, blunt trauma blew the troopers hovering around Luke and Leia to the ground, in her frail state it killed Leia instantly and knocked Luke unconscious; barely regaining consciousness' in his last moments where he observe his sisters death, their father's order upon his taking the throne 'Mara Jade dispose of him' and her red blade swinging through the air.

Skywalker's decapitation was in the eyes of Darth Vader the physical manifestation and end death of Anakin Skywalker. 'Finally the parasite which has haunted and lived inside with me for all these years is finally dead'

A single figure ruled over the Galaxy now, no one to oppose him; nothing to deny itself, or delay the inevitable. For with both his children dead, the memory of his late wife could finally lay peaceful. Palpantine and Anakin were where the remnants of the old Republic were, the Sith Lord his cloning chambers having been destroyed before Luke he and Leia had arrived, and Mon Mothma and the Alliance had fallen by Leia's and Luke's treacherous hand…now Mara Jade lay dead at his feat.

'All is finally as it was destined to be for'

The rule of Jedi, the rule of the Sith…would fade and die out. He was the last; a new balance would take effect, where no light, no dark existed, only a galaxy to chart its own course; once Vader was through molding and terrorizing his Galaxy for, his own mental unbalanced minds couldn't help the sparks…solar trains of thought which sought balance to the force, to a never perfect universe.

END


End file.
